I Don't Wanna Wait
by CPO Backstreet
Summary: Just because a dying friend tells you to make a choice, it doesn't mean that's the end of the story... My post-finale finale, set two years on. Rated T for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**So, at the beginning of the year I watched all of Dawson's Creek in about a month, and was left astonished at how badly the show managed to mess up what had been set up as the central couple. Judging from the fics on here, that may not be a popular opinion (over 1,000 stories and very few seem to feature Dawson as a main character...) but hopefully there's an audience for this out there somewhere.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Joey's eyes flicked to the sign as she drove past it. _Welcome to Capeside_. It almost felt like it was mocking her. Maybe that was a little hard on the town. She didn't really have a grudge against the place of her birth, the place where she'd lived over half her life. But being back there underlined just how much her life had gone wrong. And it was all down to her last visit to the town, two years ago. The time Gail had got married, the time they'd lost Jen. And the decision she'd made.

Given that the decision had been occupying her mind, wrecking every other relationship she'd had, for nearly ten years, she should have been ready to make it. Which of her two oldest friends should she spend the rest of her life with? It was only looking back on it now that she realised just how little she'd had to base the decision on. On the one hand, there was Dawson, who she'd dated a couple of months here and a couple of months here during her high school sophomore year, and the one time they'd slept together they'd broken up within 24 hours. On the other, there was Pacey, who she'd actually managed to date a year or so before he'd broken up with her at their high school prom on the basis that their lives were heading in different directions. And somehow, after not seeing them for years, she'd thought that that was enough for her to base an adult relationship with one of them on.

She'd chosen Pacey. And two years later, she was back in Capeside…and single again.

* * *

Joey pushed open the door of the B&B, the rucksack containing the few possessions she'd brought with her slung over her shoulder. Her eyes darted around, searching for any differences, but no. Everything was exactly the same.

"Auntie Joey!" Alexander spotted her first and came running over, flinging his arms around her. He was eleven years old now and came halfway up to her chest. She dreaded the day when he was taller than her.

Joey forced a smile on to her face. "Well, at least somebody's pleased to see me."

"He's not the only one,"Bessie interjected as she entered after her son. There was a warmth in the look she gave Joey but a certain amount of concern as well. She knew that her little sister being back meant that something was wrong. She put an arm round Alexander's shoulder. "Alex, why don't you go to your room for a bit? Auntie Joey and I need to have a grown-up talk."

"I'll come and see you in a bit,"Joey assured her nephew, whose face had fallen a bit. He nodded and hurried out.

Bessie raised an eyebrow as she regarded Joey. "Everything okay in New York?"

"I just needed to get out of there for a bit,"Joey answered, slightly evasively.

"And Pacey?"

Joey took a deep breath. "It's over."

"Why?"Bessie asked quickly.

"It just is." Joey didn't want to get into the full story of the bangs and whimpers that had ended their relationship but she knew Bessie needed more. "For lots of little reasons and one big reason. We just weren't right for each other. There's no-one else involved, no-one's been hitting anyone, no-one's stolen from anyone…It's amicable, I guess. As amicable as it can be when you have to admit you don't love someone as much as you thought you did. It's just over. That's all."

Bessie nodded, understanding. She drew Joey into a big sister's hug of the kind that she'd been yearning for since she came through the room. "Well, you know there's a room for you here for as long as you need it."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to need it."

* * *

Joey had convinced Alexander to lend her his boat: Her old boat. She didn't know why. She'd got in it on auto-pilot, rowing across the creek to Dawson's house. Or Gail's house or Lily's house…Dawson hadn't really lived there in the best part of a decade, after all. It was where she was drawn to in a crisis, even though she realised the futility of it. Even as she tied the boat up on the wharf and headed towards the house, she knew how pointless it was. She wasn't going to climb up the ladder into a bedroom that wasn't even Dawson's anymore and pour out her woes to him. She wasn't going to see Dawson standing outside…

Dawson was standing outside.

Joey stopped short, unable to believe she was seeing him, where she'd seen him so many times before, just a few feet away from where they'd had their last serious conversation. She almost convinced herself she was imagining it until he saw her and smiled, that smile that always made her heart flip a beat. "Dawson?"she asked incredulously.

"Hiya, Jo."

She ran to him and hugged him, hard enough to take his breath away. He awkwardly put his arms around her, a bemused look on his face. "Wow, if this is the welcome I get I should come back here more often."

Joey disentangled herself, looking at him in astonishment. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Well, Mum and Lily have gone away for a couple of weeks. And I was kind of between films so I offered to come up here and house-sit." He looked her up and down. "You're looking good, Jo,"he told her.

Joey averted her eyes slightly, unable to meet his gaze, and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was the closest she'd been to him in two years. She'd told him then that he'd always be in her life, yet their interaction since had been restricted to phone calls and the occasional video chat. Yet standing there with him, feeling the years melt away, she knew it was the truth. "Thanks,"she said quietly. "You've filled out well too."

Dawson smiled. "So, er, what are you doing back here?"he asked, trying to cover the sudden awkwardness. "Is Pacey back here too?"

It was the obvious question, but one she'd been hoping to avoid. But she couldn't lie to him. She'd made that mistake too many times in the past. "No. No, Pacey and I aren't together. Long story."

Dawson met her gaze unflinching. "Well, I've got time to hear it. Unless there's something else you've got to do?"

Joey had evaded the question with Bessie but there was a reason she'd come there. She'd been looking for the one person she wanted to talk to, and somehow she'd found him. "No."

Dawson turned and walked towards the house, glancing back at her as he did so. "Well, then, I guess I'd better offer you a drink."

Joey smiled and followed him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I've picked up two reviews, which I was extremely grateful for, so thank you to those people for the encouragement. I hope you like this.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Dawson had made the coffee in silence, handed Joey her mug…and then, to her surprise, led her upstairs. When she realised they were heading for his old room, she felt a sudden rush of nostalgia, followed by a sudden fall back down to earth as she realised it was another sign that all the progress she'd made since leaving Capeside was being slowly wiped out. Her gaze alighted on the ladder rested against the window, which she knew Alexander now used to visit Lily. At least she'd graduated to using the front door.

And at least the décor had changed. "Wow,"she remarked, looking at the new posters and models. "You've traded Spielberg for My Little Pony."

"Friendship is Magic,"Dawson confirmed. "Lily told me I could use the room while she was away but… takes some getting used to." He sat down on the bed. Joey settled for a chair over by the desk. "So… what's happened in the life of Joey Potter?"

Joey paused, trying to work out where to start. "Well…as you know, Pacey and I went back to New York together. He still owned the Ice House, so he hired someone to manage it. Then he used it as security to get a loan to buy another restaurant in New York, by the harbour, for him to run himself."

"Guess he learned something from being a stockbroker,"Dawson commented.

Joey nodded. "He really thought he'd got it made, that it was the start of a whole chain of Ice Houses. Then, suddenly, nine months in, he tried to call the manager here and couldn't get hold of him. And somehow he knew something had gone wrong. He checked the restaurant's bank account and…empty. The manager had cleaned out the lot and disappeared."

"He still owned the restaurants, though, right?"

"Yeah but suddenly there was a major cash flow problem. And his family had invested heavily in the restaurant here, he didn't want to see them out of pocket. So he sold both restaurants, paid back his family, paid back the bank…and didn't have much left."

Dawson looked sympathetic. "Tough break."

"Yeah, and I told him that it wasn't his fault. But suddenly I had a high paid job and he was working as a security guard at the marina. Then, about a year later, he saw a guy on one of the boats harrassing this girl. So he jumped onto it and punched him."

Dawson smiled. "That's Pacey. Always ready to be the Good Samaritan."

"Yeah, except when you punch a billionaire's son no-one really cares whether he deserved it or not. The guy threatened to call the police, call his lawyers, get Pacey arrested and sue the marina…In the end, he settled for Pacey being fired. So Pacey came home angry, and I got angry, and we had probably the worst row we'd ever had. I told him to stop with the self-pity, that it wasn't my fault he was always stuffing up. He called me stuck up, said I always look down on him and made him feel worthless…"

"And you broke up?"

Joey sighed. "No, that would have been too healthy. We stayed together for another two months. And he just sat at home all the time: He didn't have the energy to look for another job, I didn't have the energy to convince him to try. We barely spoke when we were both at home. The sex was…so mechanical, no warmth in it, like it was something we felt we had to do." She glanced at Dawson, wondering if that was too much information, but there'd always been very few taboo subjects between them. "It wasn't just because Pacey was unemployed. I thought I knew what being him would be like, I spent all that time on a boat with him after all. But back then…we were just two kids, in our own romantic bubble, sleeping in hammocks and reading each other stories. This was real life, with bills and housekeeping…It wasn't like how I'd imagined it would be when I chose to get back with him. One day, I came home and told him it wasn't working. He didn't even answer, couldn't even argue. So I packed my things, got in the car and drove out of there." She sighed. "So, here I am. Back in Capeside. Back in your room. Got any words of advice for me?"

Dawson stared at her for a moment. "Do you want to go out for dinner?"he asked at last.

Joey blinked. "What?"

"I mean, I've got food in the house but I think we should go out."

Joey looked at him suspiciously. "You got anywhere in mind?"

Dawson smiled. "Well, there's this seafood restaurant in town that I've got a bit of pull with…"

Joey smiled back. "All right, Dawson. Leery's it is."

* * *

When Dawson had got up that morning, he had not imagined under any circumstances that he would be eating his dinner sat across the table from Joey Potter. Yet that was exactly the situation he'd found himself in. There had been a warm reunion with Bodie, who still ran kitchen at the restaurant when he wasn't needed at the B&B, and then to all intents and purposes it had just been the two of them. Dawson paid as much attention as he could to his meal but most of his attention was focused on Joey. There'd been a sadness about her when he'd seen her outside the house, a feeling of crushed dreams. But slowly, as they'd talked, she'd begun to smile again. He'd never realised how happy seeing her smile made him.

"So, what's happened in the life of Dawson Leery?"she asked.

Dawson laughed slightly. "What, you haven't been reading the entertainment pages?"

"Yeah, I know what films you've worked on. But how's that real world you were having difficulty finding? Seen anything of it? I mean, I've told you all about _my_ traumatic love life…"

Dawson sighed. "Well, I haven't exactly been celibate since…who was the last one you knew about? You?"

"Natasha,"Joey corrected.

"Oh yeah. Natasha." Dawson gave an involuntary shudder. "Well, she kind of set the tone for every relationship that followed. Intense, crazy and not lasting any longer than the film shoot I met them on. I guess that's the business, you do a film with people, you spend twelve to fifteen hours a day with them, and they become like your family, your whole world almost. And then the shoot ends and you never see them again. So I don't really have any lasting friendships out in LA. I don't have a…you."

Joey gave an ironic smile. "You know, it's strange. I don't think we ever realise how much we miss each other until we meet up again. And then it's like 'Oh yeah. We used to have this.' Dawson and Joey."

"Well, it's a good thing to have,"Dawson agreed. He reached across the table and touched her hand. "And we'll always have it."

Joey nodded, relaxing. "I've certainly been grateful for it today."

Dawson checked his watch. "You want to head back to my place for a wind down?"

"Sounds like a perfect way to finish off the night."

* * *

"So how long are you back in Capeside for?"Dawson asked as he pushed open the door to the house and led Joey inside.

"It's…a bit undecided at the moment,"Joey admitted.

"Well, I'm here for another week or so, so hopefully we'll see each other around."

"I should hope so!" Joey saw Dawson stoop down and pick up a packet that had been lying on the floor. "What's that?"

Dawson turned the item over in his hands. "Don't know, looks like it came by special delivery." He tore the packet open and inside he found a disc in a case. He smiled in recognition and showed it to her.

Joey's eyes widened at the title and she smiled. "Is that..?"

"The film that won Best Short Film at the Boston Film Festival? Yeah, I had it transferred to DVD."

"I'd have thought you'd have burned every copy."

"Says the woman who saved my career with a film made by asking a bunch of people favours."

"Including a Hollywood director."

"Yeah but Todd wasn't the one who got that film made and you know it." Dawson held up the disc. "Do you fancy..?"

Joey smiled. "Why not?"

* * *

They watched the film in his old room, perched on the end of the bed. As the credits rolled, Joey let out a sigh. "Well…it's dated a bit."

"Actually, there's talk of including it as an extra on the remake."

Joey looked at Dawson in astonishment. "Seriously? The remake had Steven Spielberg backing it, it was about four times as long, it had _CGI_ …"

"Well, you know, early work by the director, from conceptualisation to actualisation…Hey there could be some royalties in it for you, the original leading lady."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "As I call, you replaced me as leading lady with Jen. Which was pretty much art imitating life."

Dawson looked at her fondly. "As far as I was concerned, you were always the leading lady."

Joey smiled shyly, and as she did she felt something lurch inside her. Something she hadn't felt in at least two years. Things were always intense between them, no matter what labels they gave their relationship and who else was in their life. And at that moment, things suddenly felt very intense. "Don't look at me like that, Dawson,"she told him quietly.

His expression didn't change. "Like what? Like I really want to kiss you right now?"

Joey felt her pulse quicken, even though she tried to ignore it. "Yes."

He leaned in closer. "Because there's a reason for that."

Then he kissed her…and she kissed him back. They held each other gently for a moment, happy just to feel that touch, and then they wanted more. Within seconds, their clothes were scattered on the floor and they were under the bed sheets, exploring each other's bodies with an intensity that neither of them had felt in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I got another review and my first follow so a big thank you to those people!**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Joey opened her eyes to two sights: The sun streaming in through the bedroom window, and Dawson lying facing her, his eyes staring at her as if he was taking in every detail of her. "We're on the wrong sides,"she pointed out.

Dawson gave a little laugh. "Yeah, because that's the biggest difference."

Joey reddened slightly but couldn't help smiling. "How long have you been lying there looking at me?"

"Well, the last two times we've shared this bed, I've woken up and found you gone. I wanted to make sure you stayed this time."

"Guess you've found the solution. Make sure you tire me out first."

Dawson gently stroked her bare arm. "All the times we've slept together in this bed…how did we always forget to do the fun bit?"

Joey glared at him. "Yeah, we could have been doing this since we were fifteen,"she noted sarcastically. "And I could have got pregnant and we could have had to drop out of school and be teenage parents!"

Dawson's smile didn't falter. "There are worse things."

Joey sighed. They were trying to keep up the usual friendly banter of their relationship but it didn't change the fact that things had got messy between them. Again. And the experience hadn't exactly been unpleasant. "Why did we have to be so…compatible?"

"I dunno, maybe someone designed us like that?"

Joey moved away slightly. "We should probably get up."

Dawson put his arms round her and pulled her back towards him. She should probably object but she found being that close to him far too enjoyable for that. "Do you have anything you need to do today?"he asked.

"No,"she admitted.

He kissed her. "Then I think, for the moment, we should stay exactly where we are."

* * *

It was about an hour later that Dawson was downstairs in the kitchen, making toast and coffee and wishing he had some croissants handy. Because he was uncomfortably aware that he was on the cusp of either the happiest day of his life or the most disastrous. He'd slept with Joey. And that made him deliriously happy. But they'd done that before, and he'd felt the same way then. And between them, they'd found a way to mess it up, to throw away what they both seemed to have spent a long time striving for. What he'd told Joey was true: He hadn't felt anything like what he'd felt for her with anyone else since. She was the person in the world that he knew best and loved most. And the thought of losing her yet again terrified him.

He heard her voice as she came downstairs, speaking into her phone. "Yeah, Bessie, it's okay, I stayed over at Dawson's…" He noticed she didn't mention the exact circumstances but he wasn't really expecting her to. He probably wouldn't have told Lily either. "No, I'm going to hang out here for a bit. Expect me when you see me, I guess." She ended the call and came into the kitchen, her eyes alighting on what he'd prepared. "Wow, breakfast. I don't usually get that when I stay here. I tend to be down the ladder, in my boat and on the way home by then."

Dawson grinned. "Well, I thought I should at least try and be a gentleman."

"Good work." Joey took a piece of buttered toast and bit into it. "Dawson…I can't stay here forever."

Dawson felt a sudden lurch of fear, a feeling that if he let her go she'd find some excuse not to come back, maybe even get her in her car and take the route back to New York… "Come on, hanging out together's been good, hasn't it?"

"It's the 'hanging out' that's the problem. Okay, maybe not the problem but…if I stay, our lives will get really complicated…"

"Let's go fishing!" Dawson wasn't quite sure where the idea had come from, except that it was possibly the least romantic thing he could think of offhand.

Joey just stared at him. "Fishing? Dawson, I don't even have a change of clothes…"

"What you're wearing's fine, I can lend you a coat of Mum's." He moved round behind her, rubbing her shoulders gently and kissing the side of her head. "Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

So it was that midday found them out on the jetty, dangling fishing lines over the edge, Joey wearing a large green coat that Dawson had retrieved from Gail's wardrobe. They sat in companionable silence, getting used to each other's company again. "You're wrong, you know,"Dawson said at last.

Joey looked sideways at him. "About what?"

"About us being a complication. We're never a complication. We're pretty much the only thing that actually makes sense."

Joey sighed. "I meant us having sex is a complication."

"I know we've both had sex with people that were a bit whacked out in the past…"

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Um, excuse me? Unlike you, most of the people I've dated are pretty decent."

"Like who?"Dawson asked challengingly.

"Pacey."

"Jen,"Dawson fired back.

"Eddie."

"Gretchen."

"Jack."

Dawson looked at her, bemused. "He was gay."

"He was still decent."

Dawson floundered for a moment. "Eve."

Joey looked at him in disbelief. "Really? You're down to Eve already?"

"Well, if you looked past the craziness, there was something kind of vulnerable about her. It's a shame she and Jen never got to know each other."

Joey nodded. It was shortly after Jen's death that they'd found out the truth about Helen's mysterious trip to Europe. Jen's illness had prompted her to finally act on the information Dawson had given her years previous and track down her other daughter. By all accounts, having another wayward granddaughter to put back on the right track had given Grams a new lease of life.

Dawson went on. "What I'm saying is…sex changes things but it's not the end of the world. And it's not the end of us. We don't have an end, you know that. I mean…if we did it would have come a long time ago but whatever happens we come out the other side as strong as ever." He paused, guaging her reaction. She wasn't arguing, which was always a good sign. "Joey, I love you. And yeah, that's not just about sex, but it doesn't change the fact that I want you in my life. I want us to be as close to each other as it's possible for two people to be and…it's only the fact that we keep getting that part wrong that's stopped that from happening."

Joey got up and stood with her back to the water, leaning against the railing. "Do you remember our first date?"she asked. "That kiss on the swings. The second kiss, the one we had to think about, the one that wasn't just…teenage hormones spilling over in a charged moment."

Dawson nodded. "I remember."

"Well…maybe sex is the same. Maybe the second time's more important than the first."

Dawson coughed. "Um, we've already had the second time, Joey. Even if you're talking about nights rather than…'the act', then…"

Joey rolled her eyes. "An eight year gap between sleeping together is not a continuation of the relationship, Dawson. It's the second first time."

"Okay, I'll accept that. So, if we were to carry on now, and have a first second time…"

"…then it would mean that we've stopped, we've thought about it, and we want to carry on."

* * *

They were already kissing when they went back into the house. The fishing gear was unceremoniously dumped in the porch. Dawson slid the coat from Joey's shoulders and that ended up on the floor next to it. They removed each other's tops in the hall before heading upstairs, fumbling with the clasps on each other's jeans as they reached the bedroom. By the time they collapsed onto the bed, they were wearing only their underwear. Soon that was gone too and they were making love, neither of them having any doubts about carrying on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for the review!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

When Joey woke up the next morning, it was with a keen sense of déjà vu. She was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. On the wrong side of the bed, in the wrong pose. Dawson was asleep to her right, turned towards her. The memories of the preceding fifteen hours or so came flooding back. They'd gone to bed early, and not to sleep. Somewhere along the way Dawson had insisted on making a snack, which had resulted in them ordering a pizza, which had resulted in them having sex on the kitchen table and heading back upstairs, where they'd finally exhausted themselves and drifted into a contented sleep.

She was in over her head and she knew it. The only solution, and one she often took, was to get out as fast as she could.

She quickly scanned the floor for her clothes. Her top was still downstairs, where she'd flung it the previous afternoon. One of Dawson's T-shirts, which she'd insisted he gave her when she refused to eat her snack naked, lay nearby. It would have to do for the moment. She slipped out of bed and began pulling on clothes.

Dawson woke up to the sight of Joey dressing and looked at her with sudden concern. "Joey?"

Joey pulled the T-shirt on over her two day old underwear and turned to face him. "Dawson…"

"You're leaving?"he asked, sounding hurt and confused.

"Dawson, this isn't real!"Joey snapped, trying to make her concerns understood. "We're not in high school anymore, I'm not going to climb out that window and then we'll see each other on Monday. We live at opposite ends of the continent. Sooner or later, we're going to have to part and it needs to be sooner, before we get in too deep."

Dawson shook his head. "I'm not going to let you do this again, Joey. I have spent too long living a life without you in it to have you walk out again. I want you with me forever and I don't even know how that works but I'm going to make it happen." He slid out of bed and fumbled in a drawer, producing a small jewellery box. And then he knelt down in front of her, wearing only his boxers. She knew what was about to happen but she couldn't quite believe it until he opened the box and revealed the engagement ring. "Marry me, Joey."

Joey looked at the box, and looked at him. "Dawson, I've been with you pretty much every second since we met up outside. You have not had time to go and buy that, so either you bought me an engagement ring a long time ago and held onto it, or you bought that for another girl and you're recycling, or…"

"It was Mum's,"Dawson answered quietly.

Joey was silent for a moment. "Oh,"she said at last.

"It's the one Dad gave her. She gave it to me when she got engaged again, told me to give it to the girl I was going to marry." He held the ring out to her. "Marry me, Joey."

Joey stared at it for a moment longer, then scooped up her jeans and headed downstairs.

* * *

Dawson's first instinct had been to run after Joey, but he knew the biggest danger was scaring her off. She had a tendency to run away when things got difficult, something he'd learned to his cost several times in the past. She needed space…and he had faith that she wouldn't go too far. So he got dressed, and pocketed the ring, before following her downstairs.

Sure enough, she was still there, dressed in her own clothes. She had folded up his T-shirt and handed it to him. He took it and put it down on a surface. "I didn't hear a 'No',"he remarked.

Joey sighed. "Dawson…marriage? We've never dated for more than a couple of months at a time, we've never lived together…"

"Haven't we?"Dawson persisted. "How many consecutive days have we seen each other? And how many times have you stayed over?"

Joey shook her head. "It's not the same. I thought that with Pacey, that we knew each other well enough to just slip into living together. But running a house together, bills, cleaning, cooking… That's not something we've ever done."

"Okay, maybe not,"Dawson conceded. "But is that an excuse to not try? Joey, we've been dancing around this most of our lives. I've wanted to marry you since I was fifteen. And we've hurt each other, pretty badly, but we're still here. I meant what I said yesterday. We're Dawson and Joey and I don't think there's anything either of us could do to destroy that. We've always said that if we're meant to be together we will be, but for that to happen, we need to take a chance. So, please, take a chance on us. Take a chance that we could be happy."

"What I said upstairs still stands,"Joey pointed out. "We don't live in Capeside anymore. Our homes are about as far away from each other as you can get without crossing an ocean."

"They make films in New York, there's publishing houses in LA. We'd work it out." Dawson held out the ring again. "Marry me, Joey. Come over here and say you'll marry me."

And Joey found herself taking the few short steps over to him. She took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. It looked like it belonged there. "Wow,"she said quietly.

"Was that a 'Yes'?"Dawson asked.

Joey kissed him softly. "Yes,"she confirmed. She swallowed hard. "Dawson, this last couple of days has probably been the craziest of my life. I've done things I never thought I'd do mainly because I haven't been thinking that much. We haven't been careful. With the…wild consummation, I mean. Sometimes we skipped an important stage."

Dawson hesitated. "You're on the pill, right?"

"Yeah but…it's not like neither of us has never been with anyone else."

Dawson nodded in acceptance. "Okay, yeah, we'll both get tested as soon as possible, okay? Just to put our minds at rest." He broke into a bewildered grin. "But can we just be happy about being engaged first?"

Joey smiled and both of them turned their attention to the ring on her finger, resting their foreheads against each other.

It was Dawson who broke the silent reverie. "How on earth are we going to tell people about this?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, quite a few reviews now, so a big thank you to those people! The opinion that this story is moving too fast is not uncommon. Well...it's meant to be fast moving, it's a whirlwind courtship. I just feel that this is kind of post-angst. Every possible method of keeping Dawson and Joey apart past the point of believability was used in the series, I don't really feel the need to go over the same ground. I hope people will find the story satisfying.**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

A yellow taxi dropped Dawson off outside the flat. He paid the driver and then stood there for a moment. He'd come straight there from the airport, his return ticket allowing him to fly back the same day if things went well. Joey had offered to go instead, or to come with him, but he'd wanted to come alone. It felt right.

He walked up the steps and rang the bell.

A few moments later, Pacey opened it. He stared at him for a second, then his expression became one of delight. "Dawson? Hey, man! What are you doing here?"

Dawson struggled with what tone to adopt. It wasn't bad news but he couldn't act like it was the greatest news ever either. That was the paradox that had existed between them for ten years. "Well, I came to tell you something. I'm getting married."

Pacey smiled and opened his mouth to offer congratulations.

"To Joey."

And, like flicking a switch, Pacey's expression changed. He stared at Dawson with considerably less warmth than a moment earlier, then held the door open. "You'd better come in."

* * *

As soon as Joey arrived back at the B&B, Bessie came flying at her. "Joey, where have you been? It's been nearly three days and all I get is the odd phone call saying you're staying at Dawson's a bit longer. What have you been doing?"

"Well…" Joey held out her left hand, proferring the ring she'd started wearing. "I got engaged! To Dawson." Bessie stared at her, struggling to form a response. Joey casually sauntered past her. "Gee, I could really use a shower."

* * *

Dawson had been left alone in the living area. He looked around with interest. He'd never actually been in Joey and Pacey's flat before. It was curious to see that part of their lives that hadn't included him. Pacey came back from the kitchen, handed Dawson a beer and took a seat near him. Then he sighed. "So, did you come all the way here just to rub it in? To show that you've won?"

"No,"Dawson insisted. "It's just that…I know I gave you a hard time when I first found out about you and her. And I think I'd probably have done that whatever happened, but I think the secrecy made it worse. Maybe me coming round here and telling you doesn't make it any better, but I felt I owed you that at least. I spent too long not being friends with you, I don't want it to happen again."

Pacey shook his head, bemused. "That woman is the reason for every falling out we've ever had, isn't she?"

Dawson relaxed slightly. "Apart from the time I accused you of cheating at an exam."

"And the time I lost all your money." Pacey looked at him hard for a long moment. "I don't want to go back to hating you either. But I'm struggling to get my head around this. A week ago" – he gestured towards one of the nearby doors – "that was our bedroom. And now she's marrying you. How…how did that happen? Did she go running straight to you in LA after she left here?"

Dawson shook his head empathetically. "No, she went to Capeside. She didn't even know I was there but she turned up at the house and…I dunno. I know it's been a long time and a lot's happened, but it felt like we'd been given a second chance. Or a fifth or sixth chance, I forget how many chances we've messed up by now."

Pacey forced a smile. "Remember the first time you got together? I was congratulating you on doing it so quickly. It was like the lead couple getting together in the first season. But then…"

"Yeah, the will-they-or-won't-they lasted a bit longer than we expected then,"Dawson agreed. "This is kind of like getting together in the reunion movie."

Pacey shook his head. "You know, it would be really easy if I could hate you. If I could blame you for everything that's gone wrong. Truth is…I couldn't make her happy. Couldn't even make myself happy. So if you can, go for it. Just know that if you mess her about again, I really will hate you."

Dawson smiled. "Understood."

"Whereas me, I'm back at square one. No girlfriend, no job. I've only still got a roof over my head because Joey paid three months on the lease before she left. Just one of life's losers."

"You're not a loser,"Dawson insisted. "And I'm sorry if I ever let you think you were. We needed you growing up. I was always the dreamer, Joey was always the one looking for things to go wrong. You kind of steered the path for us, kept us grounded but didn't let us give up hope."

Pacey smiled, his depressed mood lifting slightly. "Well, I never realised what a great guy I was."

* * *

Joey lingered a bit longer in the shower than she really needed to, all to delay the conversation that she knew was coming. And sure enough, Bessie was waiting for her when she came out, looking ready to start berating her. "Bessie, I don't need this,"she sighed as she walked past her sister into the living area, trying desperately to forestall the debate.

"Don't need what?"Bessie asked, following her in. "Don't need someone to beat some sense into you?"

Joey turned round and faced her sister's exasperated glare. "Bessie, I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?"Bessie persisted. "Joey, you've been back less than three days and suddenly not only are you sleeping with Dawson, you're also marrying him? I mean, you have been sleeping with him right, that is what you were doing over there all this time?"

"Yes,"Joey confirmed, averting her gaze slightly. "Had sex, got engaged, that pretty much covers the highlights." She looked up, her eyes pleading. "Bessie, can't you just be happy for me? This is something I've wanted for a long time."

"That's what's worrying me,"Bessie answered. "You've been dreaming about marrying Dawson since you were eight years old. I know, because you kept dragging me away from my homework to be your bridesmaid."

Joey gave a slight smile. "And Teddy was Dawson."

"Which is why I'm worried that you're so caught up in the dream, that you're trying to turn something that's not real into something very real. Getting married, that's too serious for you to enter it with blinkers on."

"I'm not,"Joey assued her. "I know that Dawson and I aren't perfect. I know that I made a mistake by expecting us to be, and that mistake meant I kept rejecting the reality of us when, actually, the reality was pretty good."

"Have you given any thought about how this is going to work? It's not like you can move into his room across the creek. Lily's using it."

"Yes." Joey took a deep breath. "I rang Janice at the office. I'm getting a transfer to the LA branch."

Bessie threw up her hands. "Are you serious? You're following Dawson to LA? You're just going to be another trophy wife, looking pretty on his arm on the red carpet."

Joey rolled her eyes. "Bessie, can you seriously see me doing that? I'm not giving up my career. But there's nothing for me in New York. I haven't got any close friends, and it would feel weird the two of us moving into the flat I shared with Pacey…and Christopher. Dawson's life is more tied up in LA than mine is in New York. I'm actually quite looking forward to seeing him out there. Red carpet's got appeal."

Bessie gave a reluctant smile. "You really have got this worked out, haven't you? Okay then: You've got my support."

"That's good because…I was hoping you'd be my maid of honour."

Bessie hugged her, smiling broadly. "Well…I don't suppose I should let all those years of rehearsal go to waste, should I?"

* * *

Pacey was showing Dawson to the door, the mood between them relaxed…although Dawson was aware that might change in a few moments. "You heading straight back to Capeside?"Pacey asked.

Dawson nodded. "Yeah, I've got a return ticket to Boston."

"And a bride-to-be waiting for you. Am I going to get a wedding invite?"

Dawson took a deep breath. Now was the moment. "You'll need one because…I was kind of hoping you'd be my best man."

Pacey looked at him and sighed. "Okay, you really are trying to rub it in now, aren't you?"

"No,"Dawson insisted hastily. "But frankly, I can't think of anyone else I'd want there. You're my best friend, Pacey, you…you're my brother." He paused, seeing that Pacey still wasn't convinced. "If you were getting married, who would you have as best man?"

Pacey shrugged. "Guess it'd be a fight between you and Sheriff Doug." He looked as though he wanted to leave it at that, but Dawson continued to look at him expectantly. Pacey sighed. "And I guess you'd win. But answer me this: If things had worked out between me and Joey, if we were the ones getting married, would you really be willing to stand next to us and make a speech saying how great we are together and how happy you are for us?"

It was Dawson's turn to be faced with a difficult question. "I don't know,"he admitted. "I'd like to think I would, but I don't know if I could be the better person like that. Can you?"

Pacey sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, this was always the role I was destined to play, ever since the three of us were messing around the creek together. I'll be there for you, Dawson. Both of you." He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "See you at the altar."


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I picked up another review and follow so big thank you to that person! I'm glad people are giving this story a try.**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

The holiday was over, which meant Gail wanted to get home. She knew Dawson would have been looking after the place but she also knew there were things that only a mother could do properly and she wanted to make a start on them. So she'd left her husband in town, to do all the things that _he_ felt needed doing as soon as they got back, and she and Lily had headed for the house.

She opened the front door and they headed inside. And immediately she heard a sound coming from the living room. A moaning sound. And yet, somehow, it didn't sound like someone moaning in pain. She advanced into the house, Lily in front of her, to be greeted by the sight of Joey lying on the coffee table, Dawson on top of her, kissing her enthusiastically. They did, thankfully, still have their underwear on, but that was pretty much it aside from Joey's blouse, unbuttoned and hanging from her shoulders.

Gail calmly put her hand over a grinning Lily's eyes. "So that's what it feels like,"she remarked airily.

Dawson and Joey sprang apart at their words, Joey hastily doing her blouse up. "Mum!"Dawson exclaimed, handing Joey her skirt while grabbing his own t-shirt. "We didn't realise you'd be back so soon."

"I hope not,"Gail remarked, judging the situation was at least now PG-rated enough for Lily to see it. "Was there something you wanted to share?"

"Yes,"Dawson confirmed. "Joey and I…" He hesitated, trying to decide where to begin. Then he put an arm round Joey's shoulder and drew her close to him, grinning awkwardly. "We're getting married!"

Lily giggled.

Dawson glared at her. "What?"

"You announced you were getting married with no clothes on!"Lily chortled.

Dawson reddened slightly and grabbed his jeans. "He didn't have any on when he proposed either,"Joey added, causing his blush to deepen.

Gail was still struggling to grasp the whole situation. "You're getting married?"

Dawson nodded. "Next week. Here in Capeside. We wanted to wait until you two got home."

"Can I be bridesmaid?"Lily asked excitedly.

Joey ruffled her hair. "Well, we can hardly get married if you're not, can we?" She turned to her fiancè. "Er, Dawson, Lily's going to want her room back. Maybe we should move our stuff into the spare room?" She looked at Gail, who nodded her assent. Even though officially Joey was still staying at the B&B, she'd ended up spending most of her time at Dawson's place and had conglomerated a fair amount of stuff.

Dawson nodded and headed for the stairs, Lily close behind. "And change the sheets in Lily's room!" Gail called after them. Then she turned her attention back to Joey, her eyes alighting on her engagement ring. Joey suddenly felt like a fraud, wondering if they'd assumed too much, if Gail was going to ask for it back.

But instead Gail smiled gently at her. "You know, I always secretly hoped that you'd wear that one day."

Joey suddenly felt very humbled. "Thank you,"she said quietly.

* * *

The drama of Gail and Lily's return had subsided and for the moment Dawson and Joey were alone again in the living area. Joey found herself casting her eyes over the photographs on the various tables and her attention was drawn to one. Her, Dawson, Pacey and Jen. It must have been taken shortly after Jen came to Capeside: Before Jack and Andie, before Eve and AJ, Audrey and Charlie and Eddie and Natasha… Simpler times. "Don't you think it's a bit weird that they were our first times?"she asked suddenly.

Dawson looked round. "Well, I guess there's a kind of symmetry to it." He came up behind her and put his arms round her waist, resting his head on her shoulder so they could both look at the photo. "Anyway, can you imagine if our first time had been with each other? Both of us fumbling around, not having a clue what to do?"

Joey smiled. "It would have put us off for life. So, you're saying we needed someone experience to teach us, so by the time we got round to each other we'd be really good at it?"

"I might be saying that." Dawson's demeanour became more serious. "Anyway, I think people attach too much mystique to the first time. Like it's some big event which defines your entire life. Sure, it's good if it's with someone that you like, or love, and feel comfortable and secure with, and I guess we both got lucky there. But I think who you have your last time with is more important than your first."

Joey turned in his arms and looked at him. "Dawson Leery, is this your way of asking me to be your last time?"

Dawson tried to look casual. "What would you say if I did?"

Joey smiled and softly kissed him…then they were interrupted by a pointed cough from the back door. They turned, and found Pacey standing there.

He looked at Joey. "Can we talk?"

* * *

They walked slowly to the wharf, neither of them sure what to say. "So what brings you to Capeside?" Joey asked at last.

"Well, I thought I'd come down a bit early,"Pacey answered. "Help set up for the wedding, organise Dawson's bachelor party…see you. I guess I just wanted there to be an ending to us that didn't involve slammed doors."

Joey nodded. She leaned against the railing, looking out to the water, while Pacey leaned on the one behind her, watching her. "Yeah, we deserve more than that."

"I mean, I get it, okay? I don't like it but I get it. I see the place you two are in. We were together for two years and marriage didn't come up once. You were ready to marry him after two days."

Joey turned and faced him. "I didn't think when I came back here that I was going to marry Dawson. I didn't think I was ready to marry anyone."

"I guess the journey you two were on was always going to lead you to each other. The rest of us were just here to prepare you, guide you on the way." Pacey came to stand beside her and they looked out at the water together. "Do you remember when you were applying for college? You asked Dawson to write a reference for you, because he was the person that knew you best. And you told me that one day, I would be. We never really got to that point though, did we? It was always him. I shouldn't have let you make that choice."

Joey looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it was always about which of us you wanted. We didn't have a choice in it. There's the moment when you say you're going to move on and there's the moment when you actually do it. Well, I've done the first one. I did it after Jen's funeral, in the kitchen at my then thriving restaurant. I told you I was going to move on but you wouldn't let me. You had to make it your choice again, you wouldn't let me choose not to be with you. Well, this is me again, moving on. For real this time. You and me, it's over. You're my friend. And Dawson's my friend. And I'm going to stand up in front of the rest of our friends and say I'm happy you two are together. And I'm going to mean it."

Joey nodded, then smiled at him fondly. "I don't regret everything about you and me, though."

"Me neither,"he replied, smiling back. "Who else could I ever get stranded in a department store with?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews! There still seems to be a feeling that there should be more to the story than there is but sorry, folks, this is as close to pure fluff as I get and that's not going to change. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Dawson looked around the area outside the family home. It had been set up for the wedding and guests were starting to gather, while Dawson was already dressed in his suit. He was aware that it was the same spot where his parents had re-married, with himself and Joey as attendants, and very aware of the irony that back then with him was pretty much the last place Joey wanted to be. So much had changed.

"Looking like quite a turnout,"remarked Evelyn Ryan, the woman who had grown from a scary neighbour into a surrogate grandmother.

Dawson smiled at her. "I'm glad you could be here, Grams. I just wish…"

Grams nodded, understanding. "I think Jennifer would have been very happy to see the two of you together. Now if you excuse me, there's someone I need to say hello to."

"Great-Grams!"greeted a little blonde girl of around three years old who Dawson realised with a start was Amy.

Grams bent down to address the girl. "Hello, Amy. I hope you're being a good girl for your father." Her gaze shifted from Jack to Doug. "Fathers,"she amended, with only a slight discomfort at these strange modern ways of doing things.

"Dawson, my man!"a loud and enthusiastic voice that could only belong to one person greeted the groom.

"Hi, Todd,"Dawson responded in a long-suffering voice.

Todd looked around with some dismay. "Dawson, what have I taught you? Never pass up a chance for free publicity! You could have sold this to a magazine."

"We just wanted something quiet and low key. But I'm glad you could be here."

"Well, I was hoping to catch a glimpse of that blonde hottie I'm sure I had sex with on an airplane once."

It took Dawson a moment to catch the reference. "Jen died a couple of years ago. I told you that, remember?"

"That was her?"Todd asked, confused. Dawson nodded. "Downer." He thought hard. "Did she have a sister?"

"Um, yeah, I guess she did."

"Do you have her number?"

There were times, Dawson thought, when you had to accept Todd as a force of nature. "Yeah, I can get you it."

"Sweet. We'll talk later." Todd sauntered off…much to Dawson's consternation, in the direction of his mother.

"Yeah, I wouldn't trust him around my mother either from what I hear,"remarked a voice behind him.

Dawson turned round with a smile. "Gretchen?" He couldn't help looking his ex up and down. "You look great! I wasn't sure if you'd make it."

"Well, I couldn't let my high school prom date get married without me being here. Even if it _was_ your high school prom and not mine. I'm glad you finally got her."

"Not yet,"Dawson noted, checking his watch. "But in forty minutes…"

* * *

Bessie was applying Joey's make-up, something that Joey had become more accepting of over the years, even though she was worried about getting some on her wedding dress. "Izz it dun now?"she asked, her enunciation affected by the fact that Bessie was holding her mouth open while applying the lipstick.

Bessie applied the finishing touch. "Yeah, done." She took a step back and smiled. "You make a beautiful bride."

Joey smiled shyly. "Thanks." Her firey side was instantly brought back to the surface by the sight of Lily and Alexander, in full bridesmaid and page boy outfits, chasing each other around the B&B. "Pack it in, you two! You'll ruin your outfits!"

"Wow, look at you!"exclaimed an enthusiastic female voice, moments before Joey was bowled over by Audrey's hug. "I seriously thought I would never see this day." She gestured to the dress bag slung over the shoulder. "And my chief bridesmaid dress is right here."

" _Chief_ bridesmaid?"Bessie asked.

"I am prepared to share the role with you,"Audrey told her, with the air of doing her a great favour. "Oh, and have you seen my plus one?"

Joey hadn't paid much attention to the young man that had followed Audrey in, but now she did her jaw dropped open. "Charlie? Charlie Todd?"

Charlie raised his hand awkwardly. "Hi."

Audrey linked her arm with him. "We met on tour and just clicked."

"Right, yeah. Nice to see you, Charlie." Joey grabbed Audrey's arm and took her aside. "Are you planning to date all my ex-boyfriends?"

Audrey pretended to consider. "Is it too late to have a go at Dawson?" Joey gave her a glare that would have floored most people. She didn't even flinch. "Relax, Joey. Charlie!"

Charlie came over. "Yeah."

Audrey gave him a lengthy kiss then handed him an invite. "If anyone stops you, show them this. See you on the dance floor!" She gave him a pat on the behind.

Charlie made a quick exit…nearly colliding with Mike as he did so. Joey's father stopped at the sight of his younger daughter, temporarily speechless. "Yeah, everyone's getting that reaction,"Joey noted. "You'd think they'd never seen me in a dress before."

Mike took her gently by the arms. "Joey, I don't think I've ever been more proud of the fact that you're my daughter. And thank you for asking me to walk you down the aisle. I know there's probably plenty of other people you could have asked…"

Joey shook her head. "I know things haven't always been that easy between us but…you never stopped being my dad."

Mike gathered her into a warm hug.

* * *

Jack and Bodie had been roped in as ushers but Pacey was still playing his part in getting the guests seated, while answering Dawson's occasional nervous questions. But his own nerves were eased by a familiar voice. "You scrub up pretty nice in a suit, Witter."

Pacey turned to the source of the voice, a big smile on his face. "McPhee!"

Andie gave him her sweetest smile. "In the flesh, so to speak."

"And looking pretty good in it too."

Andie looked around. "Didn't think we'd ever find ourselves on this day. Dawson and Joey's wedding."

Pacey nodded, looking around with her. "Yeah, it's been a long road."

Andie nodded to where a boat was approaching. "Looks like you're on. And I need to catch up with Jack."

"Catch up with you later, McPhee." Pacey gave her a brief hug and went to join Dawson.

* * *

The moment was finally there. Dawson and Joey in front of their friends and family, him in his morning suit, her in her wedding dress. She had foregone a veil, instead having her hair tied back with a head dress. Pacey and Mike stood as attendants, Bessie and Audrey stood in the centre of the aisle with Lily and Alexander in front of them, smiles on all their faces.

Dawson took a deep breath. "Joey, I can barely remember a time when you weren't in my life. So I don't know why it took me so long to fall in love with you. Just slow, I guess. But once I did, there was no turning back. I've loved you every moment since and longed to share my life with you. And now I've got that chance, I'm not going to waste it. I'm going to be the best husband I can be, the husband you deserve, and I'm going to be by your side for the rest of our lives."

Joey beamed back at him. "Dawson, I fell in love with you when I was just a little girl. And I've gone on falling in love with you ever since, for so many different reasons, in so many different ways. I tried to convince myself I was happy just to love you as a friend, but being your friend was never going to be enough. I love you as a wife and that's what I'm going to be. Your wife. And believe me, calling myself that makes me happier than I ever thought possible."

The reverend cleared his throat. "And now, by the power vested in me, I'm happy to pronounce you husband and wife."

Their first kiss as man and wife was greeted by cheers and applause.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the review!**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Despite the al fresco wedding, a local hotel had been hired for the reception. The wedding party were gathered at the top table: Dawson, Joey, Pacey, Bessie, Audrey, Gail, Mike, Lily and Alexander. Jack, Andie, Doug, Grams and Amy were sitting together on a nearby table, smiling appreciatively at their friends.

Pacey got to his feet and tapped on a champagne glass to attract everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, the father of the bride."

Mike got to his feet and cleared his throat. "When Joey was in high school, she came to visit me in prison." He glanced around, seeing who was embarrassed by the comment. "It's not a secret,"he assured them, before resuming the story. "She brought a boy with her. Anyway, things didn't go too well between me and Joey, and I ended up spending time talking to the boy instead. And I asked him about her. And the way he spoke about her…I could tell that he loved her. I knew then that she was going to be all right, that this boy was someone I could trust to look after her, to do the right thing for her, even when she didn't want him to. Even when I was the one she needed protecting from. And he's sitting next to her now, as her husband." He looked at his new son-in-law. "So I want to thank you, Dawson, for all the years you looked after her when I couldn't, and I know you're going to make her happy." He raised his glass. "To Dawson and Joey,"he toasted.

"Dawson and Joey,"everyone else chorused.

Dawson stood up to make his own speech. "Well, as my new father-in-law just made clear, this has been a helluva long courtship. I'd like to be able to say that Joey and I got together right after that meeting and married just after we finished high school…but somehow it didn't quite work out like that. And part of me really wishes it had, that we'd had all those extra years together. Not that we weren't together, but there was always something stopping us from taking that extra step, from committing. And if we had got married earlier, then a lot of people who should be here would have been here: My dad, her mum, Jen… Jen was a big part in us getting together, you know. It was when Joey started trying to scratch the eyes out of this new girl in town I'd been hanging out with that I started to think that maybe she might see me as more than a friend." There was an appreciative laugh. "But part of me thinks, no. We needed those extra years. We needed to grow and learn and make mistakes, and become the people that we are today, that made those vows. We needed to be absolutely right for each other. And, Joey, you are absolutely right for me, and I hope I am for you." He took his wife's hand and she smiled. Then he turned back to the guests. "Now, tradition requires me to toast the bridesmaids at this point, and I'm not one to disregard tradition so…the bridesmaids."

"The bridesmaids,"came the chorus.

Pacey took his place. "And tradition requires me to thank you on behalf of the bridesmaid, although knowing from painful experience how loud all three of them are, I'm not sure why they can't do it themselves." The comment provoked a mock scandalised look from Audrey and cheeky smiles from Bess and Lily. "I've been close to Dawson and Joey for a long time. A bit closer than might be considered comfortable at times. I bribed a prison guard to let Joey in to see her father…that's off the record, Doug, I don't want you coming after me afterwards. I pointed out to Dawson that him getting jealous of Joey spending time with the town stud, that's me if you're wondering, might mean something more than brotherly concern. Dawson and Joey. That's a bond that no-one can break and, believe me, plenty of people have had a go including yours truly. And you know what? I'm glad about that. Because I love you guys, and I know you love each other. And if anyone deserves happiness, it's you two."

Dawson stood up and gave his oldest friend a hug.

* * *

Dawson and Joey were having their first dance as man and wife. Every eye in the room was on them… including Pacey's. He was filled with mixed emotions, but mostly a kind of bittersweet satisfaction. "Still hurts a bit, doesn't it?"Gretchen remarked as she sidled up alongside him.

Pacey nodded. "Yeah, a bit,"he admitted. Then he looked askance at her, noticing her expression was oddly similar to his own. "You're not still carrying a torch for Dawson, are you?"

"A little,"she admitted. "We were at different places in our life, breaking up was the right thing to do, but even after all this time, he's still the best person I ever dated."

"That he was,"Pacey agreed. He glanced at the dance floor that had started filling with couples: Among them, he noticed, Audrey and Charlie, Bessie and Bodie, and even Lily and Alexander. "Well, looks like all the bridesmaids have shunned me,"he remarked. "So, want to give your brother a twirl?"

Gretchen smiled and let him lead her onto the floor. "Any time, Pace. Any time."

* * *

The reception was about to disperse, the bride and groom saying their farewells. Joey was giving Harley a hug. "I'm glad you could come."

Harley smiled. "Well, I've already lived your first relationship. So if you ever need someone to play you in the sequel…"

"You'll be first on the list,"Joey assured her.

Gail adjusted Dawson's bow tie slightly. "Still not used to you being grown up,"she admitted. "A married man."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Dawson stole a look over at Joey. "I meant what I said. I wish Dad was here."

"So do I,"Gail agreed quietly.

"I just wish I could be sure he'd have approved. I mean, the last time we spoke he was upset about me choosing Joey."

"He would have done,"Gail assured him. "He always liked Joey. It wasn't being with her that worried him. It was you giving up your dream. Marrying Joey isn't giving up your dream. It's fulfilling it."

* * *

Andie had noticed an absentee in the farewell posse and headed back inside. And there was Pacey, sat at the table that she and her family had shared. "Thinking of what could have been?"she asked, as she took a seat next to him.

Pacey shook his head. "Nah. Truth be told, I never thought I'd end up marrying Joey. Not even when she turned up on the boat, not even when she asked me to move to New York with her. Wasn't quite sure it'd be Dawson, though. That was a surprise. No, I was thinking about what happens next. I'm living in Joey's apartment and I'm pretty sure I'm going to get evicted when they notice I'm not paying rent. So what do I do then? Move back to Capeside, share with Doug and Jack? Or the folks?"

"What about Boston?"Andie asked.

Pacey looked slightly dumbfounded. "Boston? What's in Boston?"

"Well…I've got a couch. Maybe even a spare room if you don't mind sharing it with a desk and a load of files."

Pacey cocked his head slightly. "Are you propositioning me, McPhee?"

Andie gave him a withering look. "Please, I had all those years surrounded by hot Italian men. Trust me, I did not spend them pining over you." She took a deep breath. "Do you remember when he broke up? How you said you thought I wasn't the girl for you because you weren't the guy I turned to when things got bad? Well…you _were_ that guy, Pacey. When Abby died and it brought back all those memories of Tim, when I was on the edge, heading into the abyss, you were the one that pulled me back. You were what I clung onto. I might not have turned to you for help, but you gave it to me anyway. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be in the ward next to Mum by now. You were there for me at the darkest moment of my life so…I want to be that person for you."

Pacey took her hand and looked at her with fondness. "I have missed you, McPhee."

Andie smiled. "Quite right, too."

* * *

Dawson and Joey lay tangled up in bed in the honeymoon suite, content to just lie in each other's arms for now. Joey raised her head slightly to look at Dawson. "What are you thinking about?" She noticed his embarrassed look and realised she knew the expression. "Were you dreaming up a new movie?"

"Just a thought I had,"Dawson admitted.

Joey smiled. She knew what she was getting into with Dawson. Always the dreamer. "About us?"

"Well, you were always my main inspiration."

"Come on then. Harley's lobbying for the lead role already."

Dawson took a deep breath. "Well, the protagonist is a guy from a small town with big dreams, who's in love with the girl from across the creek. But he's never managed to let her know how he feels, and he has to watch as she marries his best friend."

Joey gave him a bemused look. "I never married Pacey."

"No, but it's more dramatic this way. So he tries to get on with his life, but this girl is always there. He keeps running into her, always when he's down and needs her to make him smile. Until one day, he runs into her and finds out she's split up from her husband. And finally, he's got a chance to make his dreams come true."

"And they live happily ever after?"Joey asked softly.

Dawson smiled. "Of course. How else would a story like that end?"


	9. Epilogue

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

EPILOGUE

One year later

Joey was in labour.

Dawson was holding onto her hand, making comforting noises, as she experienced another contraction. "Come on, Joey, you're doing really well,"he told her soothingly.

Joey gave him a look of pure venom. "I hate you,"she spat.

The midwife gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, we get that a lot."

They'd settled down to their life in Los Angeles after the move. Joey had fitted in well at the publisher's LA branch and got on well with her new work colleagues. Dawson had signed a contract with Todd's production company, meaning he was paid a retainer and was able to choose scripts that allowed him to work close to home, as well as concentrating on his writing. Everything seemed stable…until a little blue line on a pregnancy test had thrown all their plans out of whack.

Joey groaned in pain. "How did we manage to mess up the birth control so quickly?"

"Twelve years of sexual tension?"Dawson suggested, well aware that the question had been rhetorical.

"Well, from now on, we're being extra careful. How much is a vasectomy these days?"

Dawson swallowed hard. "Let's talk about that later,"he suggested, intending to do no such thing.

The midwife looked up. "Okay, Joey, we're nearly there. When the next contraction comes, you need to push all right."

Joey looked at Dawson, who gave her an encouraging smile. Two more contractions and several pushes and they heard a noise that made both their hearts skip a beat: Their baby crying.

The midwife wrapped the baby in a blanket and passed it to Joey. "Congratulations, both of you. It's a boy."

Joey's anger evaporated in an instant. "Wow, he's so perfect."

Dawson's smile was equal to her own. "He really is."

The midwife looked at them with the knowing smile of someone who'd seen the reaction many times before. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Mitchell,"Joey said straightaway. She looked at Dawson and smiled. "After your father."

Dawson didn't think he could smile any more but he did. "Are you sure?"

"Your sister's named after my mother. They're both grandparents now, wherever they are. We're not going to forget them."

* * *

It was a week or so later that Dawson, Joey and baby Mitchell were back in their apartment, sat in front of the computer set up for the Skype call. Dawson adjusted the settings. "We've got a connection,"he announced, moments before Pacey appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Pacey!"both Dawson and Joey called.

"Hey, guys,"Pacey called back. Since his move to Boston, his mood and self-confidence had improved considerably. Andie had helped him get a job managing the hospital's canteen, which he had managed to improve to the point that it was calling itself a restaurant. Of course, that wasn't all Andie had done to improve his mood… Pacey's eyes fell on the bundle in Joey's arms and his smile broadened. "And who is that I'm seeing?"

Joey moved Mitchell so the webcam could get a better look at him. "Mitchell, this is your Uncle Pacey."

"Hey there, little fellow!"Pacey called before turning his attention back to the parents. "Uncle, huh?"

"Yeah,"Dawson confirmed. "Because, ah, we were actually wondering if you wanted to be godfather."

For a moment, Pacey looked humbled. "I would be honoured." Then the grin returned. "And actually, it'll be good practise." He pulled Andie into shot and put his arm round her. "Because in six months, young Mitchell's going to have a little playmate. We're expecting as well!"

Dawson smiled broadly. "That's great, Pace! So, are you going to need to press me into service as best man after all?"

Pacey looked at Andie in mock confusion. "Did I say anything about getting married? Did you hear me say that?"

"No, you didn't say that,"Andie confirmed.

Pacey looked back at the camera. "We figured if it's good enough for Bess and Bodie, it's good enough for us. Besides, the two of us living in sin with a kid? It's gonna drive our families _wild_."

Andie gave him a bemused look. "Yes, that's the reason why we're doing it."

"And on that note, see you kids later!" Pacey broke the connection and the screen went blank.

Joey looked at Dawson. "Don't things seem to have happened awfully quickly between them?"

"Like they did between us?"Dawson returned. "I guess when you have one last chance to be happy with your soul mate, you grab it with both hands."

Joey contemplated the words. "Is that what we are? Happy?"

Dawson smiled, knowing she knew the answer as well as him. "Yeah. That's what we are."

* * *

 **All opinions welcome!**


End file.
